the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Stuart Little (2018 film)
|starring= |narrator=Jamie Chung |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography=Phil Méheux |editor=Tim Mertens |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release=December 7, 2018 |time=97 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$272 million |gross=$1.964 billion |preceded=[[Funimals (film)|''Funimals]] |followed= }} Stuart Little is an 2018 animated adventure comedy film that produced the reboot of the movie, Stuart Little. It was based on the original book created by E.B. White before Charlotte's Web. It was released by Warner Bros. Pictures, Movie Land Animation Studios and Nitrogen Studios. The movie title will be released theatrically on December 7, 2018 in the United States of America by Warner Bros. Pictures. Stuart Little was nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 10th Movie Land Fun and Excitement Awards, 91st Academy Awards, 76th Golden Globe Awards, and 24th Critics' Choice Awards, but lost to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Plot Eleanor and Frederick Little and their young son George are intending to adopt. While George is at school, his parents go to an orphanage where they meet an anthropomorphic teenage mouse named Stuart. Despite misgivings from Mrs. Keeper, they adopt Stuart and take him home. However, Stuart is greeted coldly by George, who refuses to acknowledge the mouse as his brother, and the family cat Snowbell, who is disgusted at having a mouse for a "master". Despite Eleanor and Frederick's intentions, Stuart quickly feels like an outsider in the large Little family, especially when their relatives bring Stuart large presents and George snaps at his family, claiming that Stuart is not his brother. When Stuart admits his feelings of loneliness to his parents, they ask Mrs. Keeper to do some background research on Stuart's biological family. After accidentally stumbling across George's playroom in the basement, Stuart finally bonds with George when they play together and plan to finish George's remote controlled boat, the Wasp, for an upcoming boat race in Central Park. At the same time, however, one of Snowbell's alley cat friends, Monty, visits unexpectedly and discovers Stuart. Determined not to have his reputation destroyed, Snowbell meets with Monty's leader, Smokey. Smokey Plans to have Stuart removed from the household. Stuart and George finish the Wasp in time for the race, but on the day of the race, the controller is smashed when a bystander accidentally steps on it. Stuart pilots the Wasp himself, but ends up in a tussle with a larger boat belonging to George's rival, Anton, who has already wiped out the other boats. Stuart snaps the wires of Anton's boat and wins the race, finally winning George's respect. During the family celebration, the Littles are visited by a mouse couple, Reginald and Camille Stout, who claim to be Stuart's parents who gave him up to the orphanage years ago due to poverty. Reluctantly, Stuart leaves with the Stouts, George presenting him a toy car as a farewell gift. A few days later, however, Mrs. Keeper arrives to tell the Littles that Stuart's parents actually died years ago in a supermarket accident, prompting them to call the police believing he was kidnapped. Meanwhile, Snowbell meets with Smokey and the alley cats, who reveal that they had forced the Stouts to pose as Stuart's parents, in order to remove Stuart from the household. Fearing retribution should the Littles discover Snowbell's deception, Smokey orders the Stouts to hand Stuart over to them. But the Stouts, having grown to love Stuart like their own, tell him the truth and instruct him to escape. Furious, Smokey orders a manhunt for Stuart, with the other cats (minus Snowbell and Monty) cornering him in Central Park and causing a chase. Despite losing his car and almost falling down a storm drain, Stuart manages to evade Smokey's gang and return home, despite the Littles having put up posters of him all over the city. The only one present is Snowbell, who lies that the Littles have been enjoying themselves greatly since Stuart's departure, and uses his removed face from the family photograph as proof (which was actually used for the posters). Heartbroken, Stuart leaves the house again. When the Littles return home with no success of finding Stuart, Snowbell begins to realize his selfishness and starts to feel incredibly guilty for everything he's done. Later, Smokey, Monty and the other alley cats pinpoint Stuart's location back to Central Park and bring Snowbell along for the hunt. Snowbell finds Stuart in an empty bird's nest and saves him from the cats, confessing that the Littles truly do love him. Smokey, Monty and the other cats eventually catch up and corner Stuart on a branch. Before the cats can catch him, Snowbell breaks the branch they are standing on, sending them (Monty included) falling into the river below. Smokey then tries to ambush Snowbell from behind, but Stuart hits him off the tree with another branch. Smokey then leaves angrily, but is chased off by stray dogs as Stuart and Snowbell return home and reunite with the Little family. Cast * Ryan Potter as Stuart Little * Randy Thom as Snowbell * Benedict Cumberbatch as Smokey * Ben Stiller as Monty * George Lopez as Red * Gary Summers as Reginald Stout * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Camille Stout * Gary Rydstrom as Cesar * Jamie Chung as the narrator Live action cast *Geena Davis as Eleanor Little *Hugh Laurie as Frederick Little *Jonathan Lipnicki as George Little *Jim Doughan as Officer Allen and Lucky *Stan Freberg as Race Announcer *Jeffrey Jones as Uncle Crenshaw *Connie Ray as Aunt Tina *Allyce Beasley as Aunt Beatrice *Brian Doyle-Murray as Cousin Edgar *Estelle Getty as Grandma Estelle *Harold Gould as Grandpa Spencer *Patrick Thomas O'Brien as Uncle Stretch *Julia Sweeney as Mrs. Keeper *Manuel Ojeda as Manuel *Dabney Coleman as Dr. Beechwood *Miles Marsico as Anton *Jon Polito as Officer Sherman *Francisco Gattorno as Jose Maria *Joe Bays as Race Starter *Taylor Negron as Salesman *Cesar Evora as Gabriel Production It was announced that the U.S. filmmaker had been making the film about Stuart Little and it was based on the original book by E.B. White. As of November 5, 2015, the movie title will be in development and the movie title will be in production in March 31, 2016. Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Rich Moore agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director John Lasseter intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Ralph Breaks the Internet having the core inspirations for the film. Filming The film setting was set in New York City at New York state in the United States of America. Animation The movie's animation was made using Autodesk Maya. The feature animation for the movie was created by Movie Land Digital Production Services who provide this motion picture with Penguinopolis and The JH Movie Collection Movie. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Sound The sound effects for the movie was recorded, edited designed at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California and Disney Digital Studio Services who provides this motion picture with Ralph Breaks the Internet. Music The music score from the film was composed by Henry Jackman. The soundtrack will be available for purchase digitally by WaterTower Music on November 30, 2018 and on Compact Disc on December 11, 2018. Release This film will be release theatrically on December 7, 2018 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D by Warner Bros. Pictures. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on March 16, 2018 and was shown before Sherlock Gnomes, Ready Player One and Major Lazer: The Movie. * The first trailer was released on June 8, 2018 and was shown before Incredibles 2, Penguinopolis, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom and Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. * the final trailer was released on November 7, 2018 and was shown before The Grinch, The JH Movie Collection Movie and Ralph Breaks the Internet. Home media The movie title will be available for purchase by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD on March 12, 2019 and on Digital Download on February 26, 2019. The home media releases was accompanied with three mini movies. Reception Box office As of January 17, 2019, Stuart Little has grossed $1.964 million in the United States and the budgets for the movie was received $272 million. Credits See also * The live action version of ''Stuart Little''. References Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:2018 films Category:2018 adventure films Category:2018 comedy films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Films set in New York City Category:English-language films Category:IMAX films Category:Films directed by Rich Moore Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic mice Category:Animated films about animals Category:Reboot films Category:Animated films based on children's books Category:Animated films based on novels Category:Stuart Little (franchise)